Usually, air traffic control is divided into zones referenced on a navigation chart. According to the position of the aircraft, the flight of the aircraft is managed by the controller dedicated to the zone in which the aircraft is situated. For its communication, the air traffic control transmits on one or more frequencies. The pilot of an aircraft, when he enters a new zone (or before entering therein if the previous controller so requests of him), tunes one of the communication channels of his radio-communication means (radio) to the corresponding frequency in order to indicate his entry into the zone and optionally his intentions (flight plan, etc.) to the control on the ground, namely either to a control tower if the zone is close to an airport or to an ATC centre controlling a wider area.
Conventionally, the pilot must listen to all the ATC messages that are transmitted on the frequency that he has selected and are intended for all the aircraft connected to this frequency. The pilot must identify, among the messages listened to, those that are intended for him (that is to say that comprise the call sign of his aircraft). When he detects an audio message that is intended for him, he must understand the instructions contained in the audio message, execute them and read them back. The readback must be done immediately or at least after a short time, otherwise the air traffic controller repeats his message. If the pilot is unable to execute it immediately, he must inform the air traffic controller of this. The audio acknowledgement allows the air traffic controller to detect any errors in understanding on the part of the pilot. In this eventuality, the air traffic controller will repeat his message until he obtains a correct readback.
This conventional method of managing audio air traffic control messages on board an aircraft presents a high workload for the pilots of the aircraft. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for the automatic management of audio air traffic control messages on board an aircraft that reduce the workload on the pilots of the aircraft. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.